From Phoenix Wright to Miles Edgeworth
by Parsnip36
Summary: Phoenix has been writing to Edgeworth all his life. Why has he never responded?     Yeah, I suck at summaries. A Phoenix/Edgeworth romance, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first Phoenix Wright fanfic, so I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. This chapter is really more of a prologue than anything else. The meat of the story is set after the conclusion of Justice for All. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>What did Miles Edgeworth need friends for? Motivated by the legendary Manfred von Karma, Miles was on his way to becoming a lawyer. He aspired to be as great a prosecutor as his mentor, and when one is destined for greatness, one doesn't need friends. He was content to live his life alone.<p>

Every so often, Miles would think back on the friends he once had. He was sure the rambunctious boy had forgotten him by now. The other boy clearly had not. In the bottom of his desk drawer sat a pile of unopened letters, all addressed from Phoenix Wright to Miles Edgeworth.

_Why does he keep writing to me? _Miles often wondered. _Someone as kind and open as him would have no trouble finding other friends. He doesn't need me; he never needed me. _

Miles never let the letters deceive him. _I'm a different person than I was back then, and so is he. Both of them are. _He didn't care to find out how their lives were going._ That part of my life is over now, _he decided._ Friendship has no place in a court of law. _

When Phoenix Wright came into his life all those years ago, he brought Miles out of his shell. The young Miles was always grateful for their short-lived friendship. But the next time Wright entered Miles' life, he wasn't nearly so pleased. Wright had gotten through to him in a way that no lawyer ever had before, and Miles did not welcome the change. Phoenix brought out a part of him that went against everything he had been raised to believe in. That was precisely what was so irritating about Phoenix, and it was precisely what Miles liked about him the most.

* * *

><p>The irritating thing about Miles Edgeworth was his goddamn insensitivity.<p>

The Miles of the past and the Miles of the present were completely different people, which Phoenix acknowledged. As a child, Miles was happy, carefree, and ambitious. Even if he was conceited, he had an enthusiasm that inspired Phoenix. It was for Miles' sake that he decided to become a lawyer in the first place.

Maybe it was an effect of time. Maybe it was the result of years of being raised by a self-absorbed, psychotic prosecutor. Whatever the reason, Miles had become distant and cold. Even before Phoenix caught up with his old friend, he could tell that Miles had changed.

However, between the Miles of the past and the Miles of the present, at least one thing remained constant: he was an insensitive bastard.

As a child, Miles always pushed people away without realizing it. He would say things that revealed just how egotistical he was, which Phoenix always accepted. But the worst part by far came when he left without saying goodbye. Maybe he didn't want to say goodbye to his friends, or maybe he never got the chance. Either way, Miles never made an attempt to contact them or respond to his letters. He gave no sign that he ever cared about either of them, or believed that they cared about him. He simply... vanished.

After finally finding him again, Phoenix knew that getting Miles to open up would take time and effort. He was willing to do whatever it took to get his friend back. But Miles never gave him that chance. Just when Phoenix thought they were finally getting to be friends again, the man up and vanished again. He allowed everyone to go for several months thinking that he had died by his own hand. He forced Phoenix to go through every day with a gnawing fear, a fear that there was something he could have done to stop him. He let everyone go on that way, thinking that he didn't care enough about any of them to say goodbye.

Phoenix swore that he'd never forgive him after that, but it turned out to be a short-lived promise. He was elated to have his friend back, even if Miles still hadn't returned to his young, carefree roots.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Matt Engarde's conviction, Phoenix found himself walking down the hallway of prosecutor's office. _Edgeworth owes me an explanation,_ he thought. _Thinking he can just disappear like that... honestly, what was he thinking?_ Reaching the office of Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Edgeworth?" he said, spotting Miles at his desk. The prosecutor looked slightly annoyed that Phoenix had entered without knocking, but he shoved his papers into a manila folder and beckoned him over to the desk.

"Good day, Wright," he said, barely making eye contact. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Phoenix shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah. I wanted to talk. About... well, I wanted to catch up." Miles glared at his friend, but Phoenix knew better than to think that meant he was angry.

"Wright, I'm busy. I've been overloaded with new cases since my return, and I have a plethora of paperwork to deal with."

"You're sure you can't blow it off for just one afternoon?" Phoenix asked, smiling.

"No, I can't," Miles snapped. "Unlike you, I take pride in my work."

"Yeah, I can tell. You're so full of pride that you take off for a year with no explanation." Phoenix replied sharply, knowing he had just played his trump card.

Miles sighed. "All right, I guess I could take a break. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... how have you been?" asked Phoenix, obviously unprepared.

"Fine," was Miles' reply.

A brief silence ensued, but it was quickly broken by a high-pitched shriek from Miles. Phoenix looked down to see a brown blur dart across his desk. Startled, he took a step backward as the creature ran down to the floor and under Miles' sofa. Phoenix laughed, seeing his friend still cringing in disgust.

Miles scowled. "And what is so funny, Wright?"

Phoenix continued to laugh. "Your reaction! It's just a mouse."

Miles' scowl deepened. "You're not the one who has to deal with this... _vermin_ in his office. Now help me get rid of this thing before it breeds," he spat.

Phoenix gave a skeptical look. "There's only one, Edgeworth."

"One that we have seen, Wright," he corrected, kneeling to look under his sofa. "For all we know, there could be an entire rat nest infesting my office."

"Edgeworth, are you scared of mice?"

Miles turned to face Phoenix. "I am not _scared,_ Wright," he snarled. "I don't like having vermin bothering me in my office, and that includes you."

Phoenix chuckled, bending down to look under the couch. He could see the silhouette of the rodent curled up against the wall.

"Should we move the sofa?" he asked.

Miles shook his head. "It will probably run away again. There's a ruler in my desk; we can probably use that to whack it from here.

Phoenix tiptoed over to Miles' desk so as not to disturb the mouse. The desk was so immaculately polished that Phoenix could clearly see his reflection in the wooden surface. He opened the top drawer. _Let's see, _he thought. _Paperclips... envelopes... a stapler... staples... no ruler. _

Phoenix opened the bottom drawer. _A book... some more envelopes... a letter opener... letters... wait, what?_

The words "Phoenix Wright" glared up at him from an unopened envelope.

He pushed the clutter aside. A neat pile of sealed envelopes sat in the corner, each with the name "Phoenix Wright" in the upper left corner.

_I wrote these. All of them._

_And Edgeworth never even opened them.  
><em>

"Wright, would you please stop rooting through my belongings and bring me the ruler already?" Miles asked sharply. Frightened by this sudden outburst, the mouse ran out from under the couch and behind Miles' bookcase. "Dammit!" Miles swore.

Phoenix held up a handful of letters. "Edgeworth, what are these?" he asked simply.

Miles stared at his friend with an unidentifiable expression. "I should think you know what those are, Wright. You wrote them."

"You know what I meant," Phoenix retorted. "You've had these all this time and you never even _opened_ them?"

Miles gave a small smile. "I'm not really sure what you expected. Clearly, I never replied to any of them, so why are you surprised that I didn't read them?"

Phoenix threw the envelopes onto the desk. "I expected _something,_ Edgeworth. I didn't know what to think when I stopped hearing from you. I thought maybe I had the wrong address, or maybe that your adoptive father was keeping them from you, or that he wouldn't let you reply, or... something! I didn't expect you to discard them like I never mattered to you, Edgeworth!" All of Phoenix's anger at Miles came pouring out in an incoherent mess.

"Wright..."

Phoenix stopped. Miles looked slightly scared.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Phoenix whispered.

Miles gestured to a chair. "Sit down," he invited as he gracefully sat down on his sofa. Phoenix obeyed. "After... the incident... I wanted to move on. I didn't want any of my old friends remaining in my life. I appreciate the courtesy you showed by trying to keep in touch, but that just wasn't what I needed at the time."

"But it wasn't a matter of courtesy!" Phoenix cut in. "I wasn't writing to you to be polite, I was writing because I missed you! You were my best friend."

"Nonsense," said Miles. "You had plenty of other friends. You always have."

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurt when you left, and it hurt when I thought you had died."

For a few moments, both men stared at the tile floor, not saying a word.

"Did you know that I wrote to you again?" Phoenix asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"After your most recent disappearance. I wrote to you. I know it sounds kinda silly..."

"It sounds asinine," was Miles' response. Phoenix chuckled. "I'm serious. Why would you write to someone you believed to be dead?"

"I never intended to send it to anyone!" said Phoenix. "It was for my own sake."

Miles smiled. "May I see it?"

"No. You didn't read any of my old letters. You don't deserve to see it," Phoenix replied, grinning. Miles laughed.

Suddenly, Miles' face grew serious. "Wright, look at the time. You've been keeping me from my work. If you wouldn't mind excusing yourself so that I may call pest control and get back to my job."

Phoenix stood up. "Why don't you bring your dog with you tomorrow? It could probably get the mouse for you."

"First of all, 'it' is a 'she', and I won't have her catching disease-ridden rats in my office. Second, I am not waiting until tomorrow to get the pest taken care of."

Phoenix laughed. "Take care, Edgeworth," he said as he stepped out of the prosecutor's shiny pink office.


	3. Chapter 3

"It looks like an open-and-shut case to me. I'd be glad to offer my services. Thank you for your help, Detective," said Miles Edgeworth.

"No problem, sir!" said detective Gumshoe. "Have a safe trip home!"

Miles retrieved his umbrella as he left the police station. Keeping his case files dry under his coat, he stepped out into the pouring rain. His new case kept his mind busy, although it was simple enough that he was not very worried about the outcome.

As Miles stepped carefully along the slick sidewalk, a large man rushed recklessly past him holding a large camera. _Idiot. What's he in such a hurry for?_ Miles continued his leisurely pace to his car. He had been forced to park a full block away from the police station, most likely due to the poor weather conditions.

"Mr. Wright? Mr. Phoenix Wright?" someone was shouting. Miles turned to look for the source of the noise. "Mr. Wright, you recently lost the first case of your career. How has this affected you thus far? Do you think this is any indication of your future success in the courtroom?"

_Damn paparazzi, _Miles thought. He and Phoenix were as locally famous as lawyers could be, and he knew that Wright's loss at his hands had attracted a lot of media attention. _Poor guy. It's been over a month since the trial. I can't believe they haven't gotten over it by now. _

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be," Miles heard his friend say in protest.

"I just need a minute of your time," the journalist stated aggressively. From where Miles was standing, it looked as if the man was physically preventing Phoenix from moving forward.

"Um, can you repeat the question?" Phoenix asked in defeat.

"Do you feel that your recent loss is any indication of your future performances in the courtroom?"

_What kind of question is that? Jerk._ Miles moved closer to where the men were standing.

"I wouldn't say that," Phoenix replied thoughtfully. "I will always fight my hardest to prove my clients' innocence, but even I can't protect the guilty from the law."

"But your perfect win record was destroyed by none other than the demon prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. As you probably know, Edgeworth has been the subject of several... _unsavory_ rumors lately. Do you think that his rumored forgeries were involved in the Engarde trial?" The man sounded gleefully malicious, like the worst kind of gossip. Miles clenched his fists.

_Lies. Utter lies. _

"Those rumors are exactly that: rumors. Edgeworth is an honorable man and a gifted prosecutor. He wouldn't lower himself to forging evidence. I know he wouldn't."

_...Huh? Wright sounds... so passionate_. Miles felt oddly happy. _He really thinks that much of me?_

"So you're saying that you feel Mr. Edgeworth deserved to win?" asked the slimy journalist.

"I do. I'm glad that my first loss was in a clean court battle. And I'm glad that my first loss was to Edgeworth, a man who has my utmost respect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Phoenix said irritably.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Wright," said the journalist, stepping out of Phoenix's way. Smiling, Miles turned around and headed back toward his car.

"Edgeworth?" The voice was unmistakeably Wright's. Miles turned around.

"Ah, hello Wright," he greeted.

"It is you! I could hardly see you with all this rain," Phoenix said. His mood seemed to have improved significantly since his conversation with the paparazzo. "It's been what, a week or so since I saw you last?"

"Yes. So... what are you doing out here?" Miles asked, unsure of what to say.

"I'm on my way to the police station. I might have a new case."

"It wouldn't happen to be the Henderson case, would it?" asked Miles.

"No, I think the name was... um... it started with a K," said Phoenix.

"Organized as ever, I see," Miles quipped, still smiling. "I suppose that means we won't be meeting in court again soon."

"That's good. For my sake, I mean. You seem to be in a good mood," Phoenix commented.

Miles stopped smiling. "I'm glad to be getting back into my job, that's all." _He can't know that I heard all that. He'll think I was spying on him. _

_Which I _wasn't.

"Well, I should get going," said Phoenix. "My umbrella must have holes in it or something, because I'm getting wet."

"Oh. Well, goodbye then."

"Bye, Edgeworth!" Phoenix turned and began walking toward the police station.

_He looks cold._

"Wait, Wright?" Miles called out on an impulse. Phoenix turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want my umbrella?"

"Don't you need it?"

"My car's right over there. I'll be fine."

"Sure, that would be great. Here, you can have mine," Phoenix offered as he accepted Miles' umbrella. "I'll return this as soon as possible."

"I'll see you then," said Miles. The two men went their separate ways.

_This umbrella does seem to be leaking somehow, _Miles observed. _What a piece of junk. Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of an umbrella? _He reached his car and climbed in, discarding the flawed umbrella on the passenger's seat.

Throughout his drive home, Miles couldn't get Phoenix's words out of his head.

_I'm glad that my first loss was to Edgeworth, a man who has my utmost respect._

_Edgeworth is an honorable man._

_He wouldn't lower himself to forging evidence._

_I know he wouldn't._

He smiled, still inexplicably happy.

_I suppose I see why Wright is such a popular defense attorney. __He makes me feel... safe. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next chapter might be delayed a few weeks. I'm going to be on vacation, and I'm not sure whether I will have an internet connection at the lodge where I'm staying. In the meantime, enjoy this relatively short chapter. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nick!" Maya shouted as she burst into the Wright &amp; Co. Law Office. "Look what I found!"<p>

Phoenix winced. "Use your 'inside' voice please, Maya." His assistant had just returned from her lunch break and was waving a magazine around in his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Check out this article, Nick. It's about you!" she exclaimed, shoving the magazine at him. The photo on the page was foggy and blurred from rain, but it was clearly a picture of Phoenix.

_You've heard about the downfall of the undefeated defense attorney Phoenix Wright. The lawyer's perfect win record was destroyed by the so-called 'Demon Prosecutor' Miles Edgeworth. But was this trial as 'honest and fair' as the attorneys make it sound? Or could a guilty verdict have been Wright's intention all along? Sources confirm that Wright deliberately threw his client under a bus to assist in the rehabilitation of Edgeworth's legal career. In the words of Wright himself, "I am glad that I lost to Edgeworth. He is a man who has my utmost respect, and he deserved to win." Wright's actions here throw the verdict on his client, Matt Engarde, into question. Engarde was accused...  
><em>

Phoenix groaned. "It's just a trashy tabloid, Maya. None of it's true. That jerk completely twisted what I said."

"I know, but isn't it bad for your career to have this kinda stuff in circulation?" asked Maya, her volume suggesting that she still hadn't remembered that she was inside.

"I think I'll live," Phoenix replied sarcastically._ I should probably call Edgeworth, though. He deserves to know. _Phoenix reached for his office phone. Surprisingly, he found that he still had Edgeworth's phone number memorized even though they never spoke on the phone.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking," he greeted in a cordial, flowery tone.

"Hey, Edgeworth, it's me," said Phoenix. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm working, Wright," was the response on the other end. "Aren't you?"

Phoenix hesitated. _He can recognize me by just the sound of my voice? _"Well... yeah. I'm _at_ work. I don't really have anything to do, though. I already won the case I told you about last week. How did your case go?"

"I was able to achieve a guilty verdict with relative ease," Miles replied.

"Hey Edgeworth, does your phone have caller ID?" Phoenix wondered.

"No, I'm afraid the prosecutor's office phones are not equipped with caller ID."

_Cool._

"Wright, is there a particular reason you called?" Miles asked irritably.

_Huh? Why _did _I call him again? _"Uhh... oh yeah! There was an article about me in some tabloid. I thought I should let you know; you're mentioned in it. It's full of crap, though."

"I never read that filth. They always contain gross mutations of the facts. Just ignore it, Wright. I've had plenty of experience dealing with the paparazzi. The first rule is _not _to talk to some random paparazzo who approaches you on the street," Miles began to ramble.

"Yeah... actually, that's exactly what happened. Did you see me talking to him?" asked Phoenix.

Miles was silent for a few moments. "I'm just saying, those kinds of incidents are usually the root of these problems."

"O...kay..."

"What did the article say?" Miles quickly changed the subject.

"Basically, it said that you and I were conspiring together to fix trials to make you look good."

Miles sighed. "I'll never understand why the media is so interested in lawyers, nowadays."

"Hey, we're famous! Being celebrities is just going to take a little adjustment." Phoenix said with a grin, even though his friend couldn't see it. To his surprise, Miles chuckled in response to his comment.

"Just don't let the fame go to your head, Wright," said Miles. Phoenix laughed.

A sudden thought popped into Phoenix's head: _I want to see him._

"So... I haven't seen you in a while, and we still have a lot of catching up to do. Do you want to meet up for dinner or something?" he asked hopefully.

Miles was silent again. "Er, sure. I suppose I could make some time tomorrow evening, after work."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Phoenix reminded.

"Yes, I'm aware. Is that a problem?" Miles asked.

"You work on Saturdays?" Phoenix asked incredulously.

"I work every day."

"Okay... well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll text you when and where," said Phoenix.

"Goodbye then, Wright."

"Bye!" Phoenix hung up the phone.

"But Nick, I wanted to go out for burgers tomorrow!" Maya whined. Phoenix's head snapped up to look at her. In his conversation with Edgeworth, he had completely forgotten about Maya's presence in the room.

"We can do that anytime," he assured her. "For now, there's cleaning to be done. You handle the desk, I'll handle the bathroom."

Maya began sorting through the junk on Phoenix's desk as he walked off to polish the toilet. Sifting through the drawers, her eyes fell on an envelope tucked into a corner.

_From Phoenix Wright to Miles Edgeworth_

Maya left it alone, as she usually did. This was one envelope that she knew better than to touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This will probably be the last chapter until I get back from vacation, unless I get really bored.

* * *

><p><em>Meet me at the bus stop at 36th and Wellkin Blvd. My bus should get there at about 6:15<em>. _See ya there!_

Miles closed the message to check the time on his phone.

_6:23 p.m._

Miles checked the street signs for the nth time. Sure enough, he was standing at the corner of 36th Street and Wellkin Boulevard. _Figures he'd be late, _he thought, mentally cursing his friend. _Of course, it isn't his fault the bus is late. I suppose I should give him a bit more credit. _He surveyed the many buildings surrounding him, wondering which restaurant Phoenix had chosen. As he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a store window, he noticed that the wind had blown his precious cravat askew._ Do I look okay? _he wondered, straightening the cravat. _And why am I suddenly so concerned with my appearance? _

_I just need to look respectable, _he assured himself, fixing any hairs that had come untidy. _If I've done something to earn Wright's 'utmost respect,' then I need to keep that image up. _

_Not that I care what that people think of me. Especially not _him.

Just then, the sound of a siren disrupted his train of thought. Miles turned to see an ambulance barreling around the corner, followed by two police cars.

_What the...? _Miles walked briskly down the block to see the root of the disturbance. As the vehicles moved farther ahead of him, he could hear a cacophony of shouts and sirens around the next corner. He broke into a jog, no longer concerned with keeping his suit pristine. Reaching the corner, Miles turned in horror to see a grotesque scene: a gray bus smashed against the side of a building.

_Wright. Where's Wright?_

Miles frantically grabbed the shoulder of a nearby onlooker. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It looked like some guy was driving drunk," said the man. "The bus swerved to avoid him, and it crashed into the building. Sad, ain't it?"

_Wright!_

Miles sprinted closer to the scene. _Wright was on that bus. _A sick feeling began to spread in the pit of his stomach as he reached the police line. He could see a woman being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher.

_Where the hell is he? _He looked around frantically for a familiar police officer. His eyes fell on a pair of officers conversing a few feet away.

"... was dead on arrival..."

_Dead? What? Who? No! _The sick feeling had spread throughout his body, leaving his head to feel completely empty. Miles felt as if he could pass out at any moment._ Wright? Where the hell are you?_

"Excuse me, sir? You can't be here. We need all civilians to stay on this side of the barrier," said a nearby police officer.

"C-civilian? Do you know who I am? I'm Miles Edgeworth. I'm a prosecutor. Just let me through!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but only police authorized personnel are allowed on the accident scene," the man said, forcing Miles back.

"Well what are you doing? Nothing! People could be dying inside that bus! My friend is in there, please, I need to find him!" Miles cried.

"I assure you, sir, we have the situation well in hand. I need you to stay back or I will be forced to arrest you."

"I don't care about that, just find him, please!" he shouted, but the officer was yelling at someone else to stay away from the accident scene. Miles sank to the ground, hot tears flooding his eyes. Nausea twisted his stomach in knots as the world around him became one large blur. He felt as if he was in the epicenter of an eternal earthquake, but it wasn't the ground that had been rocked- it was his reality.

"Oh my God, Edgeworth!"

Miles' head snapped up. _Wright!_ His friend was running toward him from the other side of the street. "Wright!" he called weakly, feeling like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He stood up, his legs still shaking with fear. Phoenix was still running, his worried face as bright and inviting as always. As Phoenix reached the spot where he was standing, Miles nearly tackled him in an embrace. Phoenix's body went stiff. "I... I thought you were dead," Miles whispered. Phoenix let out a breath and relaxed his body, wrapping his arms around his friend.

_What the hell am I doing? This is no way to behave in public. Since when am I willing to be overcome by such a basic emotion? _But Miles couldn't bear to pull away. He felt as though letting go of the defense attorney now would allow him to slip away forever. Still, Miles' selfish pride would not allow him to continue. He pulled away from the hug, struggling to keep his shaking body still.

"Edgeworth... I saw the accident, and I didn't know where you were. It's not like you to be late anywhere. I was so worried..." Phoenix trailed off.

Miles stared at him. "You said you were taking the bus," he stated, still in a state of shock.

Phoenix gave a solemn smile. "I missed it." Miles was still staring. "I guess I'm pretty lucky I'm so irresponsible, huh?" Miles' familiar scowl returned to his face as Phoenix chuckled at his own joke.

"Wright," he stated calmly, "I think we should reschedule our dinner plans for another time." _I can't go out in public like this. How could I lose my composure so easily?_

Phoenix looked disappointed. "How's tomorrow?"

"Yes... I think tomorrow will work out just fine," said Miles, putting on a cool and collected air. "Same place and time?"

"Sure. I'll see you then, Edgeworth." Phoenix began to shuffle away.

_Don't leave._ "Wait! I have a car," Miles called. Phoenix turned around. "I mean, er, do you need a ride?"

"Sure, that would be great," said Phoenix, smiling.

"Follow me," Miles said, walking briskly back in the direction of his car. Phoenix was jogging behind him to keep up. _I'm such an idiot, _Miles mentally scolded himself. _Getting all worked up over this cretin._ The two men reached the car, and the ride passed in a long silence.

"Well... thanks for the ride, Edgeworth," Phoenix said as they reached his apartment. Miles responded with a stiff nod, still not making full eye contact with the defense attorney. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll look forward to it then," Phoenix noted as he walked up the driveway and disappeared into the building.

Miles let out a huge breath and plopped his face onto his hands. He sat for a full ten minutes, mentally chastising himself for his overreaction. _Wright... you idiot. I nearly had a heart attack over you. __  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! Some credit for this chapter has to go to Blondie, who I was listening to for most of the time I took to write this. :)

* * *

><p>Phoenix hunched over his wall mirror, straightening his hair spikes to perfection. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time.<p>

_5:40_

_Aaugh, I need to hurry, _he rushed himself. _I don't want to miss the bus again. _

_Or maybe I do,_ he decided. _I'm glad I missed it yesterday, anyway._ He thought back to the panic and chaos of the previous evening. He remembered looking for Edgeworth, only to find the bus stop vacant. He remembered finding the accident scene, with Edgeworth still nowhere to be found. He remembered panicking and running around, only to finally find Edgeworth in a far worse state of panic.

_I still can't believe he hugged me like that. Edgeworth, of all people! I must have scared him pretty badly, _Phoenix realized, feeling somewhat guilty.

All of the sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door._ Bad timing, whoever you are. I need to go. I am _not _making Edgeworth wait for me again. Not after last time._ He straightened his collar, mentally approving his own appearance. He quickly made his way to the door and pulled it open.

"Edgeworth? Um, hello... what are you doing here?"

Miles scowled. "Tactful as ever, I see. I came to pick you up; obviously you are incapable of driving yourself."

"Hey, I'm capable! Just because I don't have a license doesn't mean I can't drive!"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm probably a great driver. You never know until you try, right?" Phoenix stated proudly.

Miles was staring. "With logic like yours, I'm astounded you have managed to beat me in court," he retorted.

"So... why are you here again? I thought we were meeting at the restaurant. I was just about to leave..." said Phoenix.

"Please, Wright. I'll drive," Miles commanded. "To do otherwise would be silly." He gestured toward the door, compelling Phoenix to leave the apartment.

_Isn't this _my _apartment?_ Phoenix mused as he walked down the steps. _How the hell does he manage to be so convincing?_ Miles was following closely behind._ The man has way more presence than any normal person I know. _

_Although... I suppose I don't know too many 'normal' people._ Phoenix giggled as he thought back on the people he had dealt with throughout his career. _Does anyone I know qualify as 'normal'?_

"What on earth are you laughing at, Wright?" came Edgeworth's commanding voice from behind him.

"Oh, nothing... I was just thinking about... stuff?" Phoenix responded.

He could hear a sigh from behind him. "Idiot," Miles said under his breath as the pair reached the car.

_I wonder if he's still shaken up about yesterday? _

Phoenix's idea seemed likely. Miles maintained an aura of stern silence as he started the car.

_Well, great... this is awkward. _Phoenix drummed his fingers on the window as he reached for something to say.

"So... how was your day?" he asked. His query was met with a stern response.

"I've been working all day. I can't discuss any of the details with you." Miles remained intently focused on the road.

_You're welcome for asking. _Phoenix sighed in annoyance as he watched the passing buildings. _I just wanted to meet up so we could talk. The way this is going, I'm jut going to get snapped at all evening. _The ride lasted for what seemed like hours, the air thick with uncomfortable silence.

"Where exactly are we going?" Edgeworth asked, finally breaking the silence. Phoenix noticed that they were at the corner of 36th and Wellkin.

"There's a restaurant I want to try over there. Turn here," Phoenix said, nodding his head to the right.

"Which way?" Miles asked irritably, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"This way," Phoenix said, gesturing to the right. "Uh... right!"

Miles steered the car to the right at the last possible minute.

"Park in front of that building with the bricks." Phoenix pointed to one of several brick buildings. Miles risked a quick glance at the attorney and parked in front of the appropriate building. Bright glowing letters spelled 'BELLS' above the door.

"Your verbal directions are less than helpful, Wright," Miles said, his eyes becoming narrow and menacing.

_Way to look like an idiot, Phoenix. What's got him in such a bad mood anyway?_

"I believe you said that this was your first visit to this particular restaurant," Miles continued. "'Bells'? I've never even heard of it."

"Yeah... but you'll love it," Phoenix reassured nervously.

"The infallibility of your logic never ceases to amaze me," Miles retorted sarcastically

_Someone's crabby. I probably shouldn't push his buttons._

In a fruitless attempt to get back on the prosecutor's good side, Phoenix held the door open for Miles as they entered the restaurant. The inside was bright; more wall space was covered by windows than actual walls. What walls were there were painted a pastel blue, and the numerous windows were framed by deep green curtains. The tables were constructed from a deep brown wood with a hard, shiny finish.

_Nice._

"You managed to choose a rather tacky restaurant, Wright," Miles noted.

_Well I happen to like the decor, Edgeworth._

"Sorry," Phoenix said simply.

"Good evening," a hostess called, cheerfully walking up to them. "Shall I show you to a table?"

"Sure, that would be great." Phoenix said, offering a friendly smile.

The hostess led them up a flight of stairs and to a table in a corner of the upper level. Two adjacent sides of the square table were pressed against large windows where the wall should have been. Phoenix and Miles took seats on the other two sides of the table.

"The view of the city is rather nice," Miles commented, to Phoenix's surprise.

"Uhh... yeah, I guess so..."

"You don't like it?" Miles asked.

"I'm not so good with heights, actually," said Phoenix, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I see. Shall we ask to be moved? This table arrangement is rather unconventional," Miles offered.

"No, no, it's fine," Phoenix insisted.

"If you're sure." Miles picked up a menu and began to browse for a meal. Phoenix scanned the table for his own menu.

_Did they only bring us one menu...?_

He looked around the room for the hostess, but she appeared to have gone downstairs. There were no waiters or waitresses in sight. Phoenix leaned over to look at Miles' menu.

Miles flinched away from Phoenix's close proximity.

_What the hell, Edgeworth? I just want to look. _Not wanting to irritate the prosecutor any further, Phoenix slumped back in his chair and remained silent.

_Well, this is just great.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading; reviews are always appreciated! This chapter is kinda short, but I'm uploading it in conjunction with the previous chapter, so it should be an altogether normal length Updates may become less frequent because school is starting for me in a couple of days. Hoo-rah.

* * *

><p><em>God damn it Wright, why does every little thing about you manage to be so irritating?<em>

Phoenix was sitting back in his chair, refusing to make eye contact with Miles.

_You invite me to dinner, you almost die in a bus crash, you torment my mind for an entire day, and now you completely ignore me. Classy. _

Miles wordlessly flicked the menu towards Phoenix, having come to a decision.

_And why on earth is there only one menu between the two of us? This service is deplorable. _

"Hi, my name is Sydney, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Is there anything I can get you gentlemen to drink?" came the chipper voice of a waitress appearing behind them.

"Actually, I think we're ready to order," Phoenix said. "If that's okay with you, Edgeworth?"

Miles agreed, and both men ordered their dishes. A hum of chatter filled the restaurant, but a thick silence hung over their corner table.

_He's still ignoring me. How rude.  
><em>

Phoenix was occupying himself by picking at one of his fingernails and staring out the window in front of him.

_Complete. Idiot. _

_I haven't been able to get the incident out of my head all day. Why does he, of all people, have to make me feel this way? Is it normal for someone to... to _consume_ my mind like that? _

After about ten more minutes, the waitress returned with their food. Each man had ordered a different sort of pasta dish. Miles thanked the waitress, and turned to his food. He looked up briefly, only to notice that Phoenix was staring at him.

"Edgeworth... have I done something to make you mad at me?" he asked, a penetrating sincerity in his eyes.

Miles was unsure of how to respond. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well... you have been acting cross with me all evening, you won't talk to me... have I done anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, Wright, you have," Miles snapped. "You almost died yesterday!"

_You scared me half to death._

"You made me look like a complete fool!"

_I felt so... exposed.  
><em>

Miles took a deep breath. It took everything he had to hold back his tears.

_I won't get emotional over this man. Not again. I won't expose myself in that way again. It only leads to more pain._

By some horrible miracle, Phoenix seemed to understand completely. It was as if all the tears that Miles was desperately holding back had somehow leaked out, his deepest emotions broadcast for the world to see. For Phoenix Wright to see.

Phoenix looked at Miles with that terrible sincerity again. "I'm sorry, Edgeworth. I really didn't mean to scare you. The important thing is that I _wasn't _on the bus. Right?"

_No. The important thing is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the accident. _

"Right," Miles affirmed, nodding his head.

Despite Miles' insincerity, the barrier between them had somehow been dissolved. Phoenix launched into a diatribe about his latest case, complete with an imitation of the prosecutor, Winston Payne. Miles laughed an unusual amount; Payne was not a man he particularly cared for. When Phoenix had finished, Miles began to talk about his various cases (without divulging too many details, of course). The defense attorney listened intently.

An hour flew by, and the two men returned to Miles' car. Their animated conversation continued as Miles slowly drove back to Phoenix's apartment.

_This is nice. I can't remember the last time I had a really good conversation with someone._

Phoenix was talking about his bizarre assistant, who had recently charged a set of online purchases to his credit card without his permission. Miles pulled up to his apartment, and the two men walked up to Phoenix's floor together.

"Thanks for driving, Edgeworth," Phoenix said when they reached his door. "I had fun."

Phoenix gave another one of his trademarked smiles, the kind that seemed so sincere and disarming that it invited Miles to share his deep, personal feelings.

_I almost lost him yesterday. _

"Er, may I come in, Wright? There's something else I want to talk to you about."

_If he had been on that bus yesterday, I might never have had the opportunity to tell him the truth._

"Sure." Phoenix gestured into his apartment, holding the door open for Miles.

_I need to stop being dishonest. It's time to tell him everything. _


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix closed the front door behind him and turned to face his friend. Miles was standing with his back to the wall, his arms crossed. He was looking absentmindedly down at his arms, or perhaps it was the floor that had caught his attention. His eyebrows formed a stern, thoughtful expression. On the whole, he looked uncomfortable.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?" Phoenix offered.

"No thank you," Miles said, now staring at a wall. "I don't like to drink coffee at night."

"Okay..." Phoenix sat down on a nearby armchair. "Come on, sit down."

Miles was still for a few moments, his gaze fixed at a point far, far away. Then he moved to sit opposite Phoenix, gracefully walking to the couch and sitting down in one fluid motion. He folded his hands in his lap, a solemn look on his face.

_Edgeworth... _

Just as Phoenix was about to invite Miles to speak, he took a breath and opened his mouth.

"Wright... I want to discuss something with you. I worry that I am, as they say, 'making a big deal out of nothing.' However, there is something that has been on my mind for a while, and I want to clear my conscience."

Miles was staring at Phoenix, his speech quick and concise.

_Edgeworth, I think this is the most unguarded I've ever seen you. _

"I have been dishonest with you, Wright. I was raised in a household where lies were commonplace. Although I never admitted it to myself, I knew that my mentor was constantly twisting the truth to his own benefit. My greatest fear is that I will one day become like him, incessantly rewriting the truth as I see fit, and even getting some form of sick pleasure from it."

At this point, Miles began to speak more slowly and thoughtfully, his eye contact intermittent.

"A few weeks ago... or was it a month?" he mused. "You came to my office, and you found your letters in my desk, and you asked why I never read any of them... and I told you that I had wanted to forget the past and move on with my life.

What I told you could not be further from the truth."

Miles paused, seemingly deciding exactly what to say.

"When I was very young... you could say that I 'didn't play well with the other children.' In my eight-year-old ignorance, I even began to look down on the rest of them. They didn't have ambitions the way I did. I felt that I was better than the rest of them for it, and I never had friends. I even managed to convince myself that I was happier that way."

Miles gave a small chuckle at his own ignorance.

"I told myself that friendship didn't matter, not when I was going to do such 'important' work as a defense attorney," Miles continued, looking off into space as he spoke. "It was a lie. I was lonely. I wanted friends more than anything.

That day that I finally found friends was probably the happiest of my life. I never took them for granted; I was grateful for every moment we spent together."

Phoenix noticed that Miles kept referring to him in the third person.

_This can't be easy for him,_ he realized._ He's never talked this openly with me before._

"And then I lost everything." Miles' brow twitched as he recalled the incident. His face settled into his familiar scowl, only this time there was pain behind his eyes.

"I was miserable. I was grateful, of course, for von Karma's generosity toward me, but I was miserable all the same. And I deserved all of it."

He paused again, his eyes closing as he began to speak once more.

"Although I could never fully admit it to myself, I always thought I had killed my father. I knew I had. I didn't deserve any shred of happiness in my life.

That's the truth of the matter. I didn't want to move on with my life. Far from it. I desperately wanted some piece of my old life back, some fragment of normalcy, but I didn't deserve it. So I ignored the letters. I think... I think it began as an act of my subconscious. I shut myself off from my friends, convincing myself on the surface that it was what I needed and wanted.

I missed them. My friends... they were the best thing ever to happen to me." Miles' voice broke slightly. He still had the air of conversing not with Phoenix, but with an imaginary person that only he could see.

"That's the truth, plain and simple. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the first time you asked me. To admit that sort of dependency on others... it went against everything that man taught me to believe." Miles' voice broke again, and he turned his eyes directly into Phoenix's.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past. I was the dreaded 'Demon Prosecutor,' the man who would do anything for a guilty verdict. I left for a year to change all of that. I want to build a new reputation, a reputation of integrity. I cannot allow you to continue to hold me in high esteem unless I am completely honest. I apologize for lying to you before. I realize that you probably think even less of me now, but I can't in good conscience continue to lie to you."

Miles took a deep, shaky breath. He stared at Phoenix, his eyes begging him to say something in response.

_How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?_

"I... I don't think any less of you," he began. "In fact, I admire you for being honest. I know it isn't always easy. But... it helps. In some small way, it helps to know that you didn't forget us."

"I'm glad to hear it," Miles said abruptly. "I suppose I should be going." Miles got up and walked stiffly toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked. "You can stay... if you want to."

"Yes... yes, I'm sure."

Miles pulled the door open and stepped outside.

"I apologize for wasting your time, Wright. I just... I needed to get it off of my chest. Just... just in case I didn't get another chance."

Phoenix gave a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, Edgeworth. I'm always here if you want to talk." He watched his friend close the door behind himself.

_ That... can't have been easy for him._

Phoenix undressed himself and prepared for bed, an inexplicable feeling of happiness carrying him along._  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_What in God's name is the matter with me?_

Miles was sitting at his desk, furiously tapping his pen against the shiny surface. A file folder lay open in front of him; inside were the details of a case he had been asked to prosecute. Miles had been staring at the same page of the file for the last hour, and he hadn't absorbed a single word.

Miles let out a sigh, and sat back in his chair in defeat. He ran a single hand through his hair.

_Stupid question. I know the answer already. It's that god damned defense attorney. _

It had been over a month since Miles had last seen his friend. He had made an absolute fool of himself, choosing stupidly to confess his deepest feelings about how much Wright meant to him.

_Lord knows what he must think of me now. I know he said he didn't think any less of me, but..._

Some days he worried that he had scared Wright off with his melodramatic speech. Other days he just wanted to see him again, but he could never work up the nerve to call. His moods were erratic. Some days, he could not get more than a few hours of work done; he was thinking about Wright. Other days, he was able to resume his normal efficiency, but the thoughts would still gnaw at the back of his mind.

Miles knew the reason. He was usually able to convince himself otherwise (he had become quite proficient at doing so), but deep down, he knew the truth.

_Anything I said that might have revealed my feelings can never be taken back. He'll think that... I'm strange for feeling as strongly as I do about him, as a friend.  
><em>

_That is, if 'friend' is even an appropriate term anymore._

Miles was not the same lonely child he had been fifteen years ago. He had friends now, plenty of them. He had friends in the prosecutor's office, and he had his sister. Although he did not show it, he even enjoyed the company of detective Gumshoe.

Wright was different. The feelings Miles had towards him were unfamiliar, and these feelings were difficult to define. He was someone who could be depended on, and he was easy to talk to. He was open and unassuming, and Miles always had the sense that Wright did not make judgments about him.

Miles gave another huge sigh. He furrowed his brow before burying his face in his hands. In a rare moment of courage, Miles did not try to hide the true nature of his feelings from himself.

_I suppose it would not be entirely inaccurate to say that I am... attracted to that man._

A wall collapsed somewhere inside Miles' head, its base having been destroyed by this admission.

_Why the hell do I feel the need to constantly lie to myself? _

_I'm attracted to him, yes. I don't think of him as a friend. I'm in love with him. I love that stupid, worthless, blasted excuse for a defense attorney, Phoenix Wright._

His face still buried in his hands, Miles sat alone for a while - he didn't know how long - letting all his thoughts of Phoenix Wright play out inside his head.

* * *

><p><em>I can't tell him, <em>Miles had concluded.

Obviously, Wright would not return his feelings. For a short while, Miles had held onto a tiny sliver of hope that he could. Then he remembered... her. Dahlia Hawthorne.

He had never had the displeasure of meeting the woman, but he knew of her. He had read over her case files when he first learned that Wright had become an attorney. The woman had led the naive fool on, thinking she returned his feelings, only to literally poison him in the end. She was a loathsome creature, and Miles was nothing short of glad that she was out of Wright's life. But her presence was enough to dash any small hopes he had left. The truth of the matter was that she was once in Wright's life, in a way that Miles could never be.

Even if the whole thing had been a lie, Wright had once been in love with a woman. Their twisted excuse for a relationship was anything but normal, but to Wright, it would surely seem more normal than being in love with another man.

_He'll never think of me the same way if I tell him. _

Miles sighed in despair.

_After all that... I wanted nothing more than to be completely honest with him. I told him everything, and now I have to hide the biggest secret of all._

His fists clenched in anger. He let out an angry, yet controlled shout of rage. He grabbed the wretched, useless file from the desk and threw it onto the floor.

_Fuck it. Fuck it all. _

_I can't get any work done. I can't see Wright, and I can't tell him the truth. I can't stop thinking about him, and I can't stop hurting. _

He slumped back in his chair.

_Maybe I just need to get away for a while... _

But Miles was never one to take vacations, he realized.

_Still... a change of scenery could be exactly what I need. I need a break from this banal job, and I need a break from Wright._

_Perhaps I'll go to Europe._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And with chapter 10, our story draws to a close. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, I really appreciate all the feedback that I've gotten. If you enjoyed this story, please read the sequel, "Missing Piece" which should be available on my profile by now.

* * *

><p><em>Wright-<em>

_I am writing this to inform you that I am leaving today on an extended trip to Europe. I will be away for an indefinite period of time.  
><em>

_-M. Edgeworth_

Phoenix snapped his phone shut, having read and reread this message several times within the past hour. He was sitting in the back of a taxi, impatiently waiting to reach the local airport.

_Honestly Edgeworth, if you think you can take off again with this as your only goodbye message, you've got another thing coming. _

Phoenix had received the message earlier that morning, to his complete shock. He had not seen Miles in several weeks, and he had been hoping to reconnect. There was only one problem: he couldn't call. On several occasions, Phoenix had picked up the phone with the intention of calling him, but his nerves would always get the better of him. He was never sure why the idea of calling Edgeworth made him so nervous, but he was irrationally afraid of doing something to blemish the prosecutor's opinion of him.

But when Miles sent him a message simply announcing his most recent departure, Phoenix wasn't about to sit idly by. He sent several texts back, all asking for details, but none were returned. None of his calls were answered. Desperate, Phoenix had checked the flight schedules on iFly's website. Luckily, there were only two European flights departing that day, and one had already taken off that morning. After finding the correct flight, Phoenix had scribbled down the details and rushed off to the airport as fast as he could- there wasn't much time left.

_He disappeared twice with no warning. At the very least, I'm going to see him off this time. To hell with my stupid, pointless anxiety._

After what seemed like forever, the taxi driver finally pulled up at the airport.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Phoenix gushed hurriedly. He grabbed his briefcase, paid the driver, and rushed inside.

_Jeez, I forgot how big this place is. _

He grabbed a crumpled slip of paper out of his pocket.

_Gate E, Terminal E53, Flight 261, 5:20 boarding  
><em>

Following the signs, Phoenix briskly jogged around the airport looking for Gate E. He checked his watch.

_5:00. Not much time left._

Fortunately for Phoenix, he quickly found the path leading to Gate E.

_I swear, Edgeworth, you are NOT leaving again without letting me say goodbye. _

He glanced down at his watch as he walked.

_5:06. Shit. _

As fatigue was beginning to set in, Phoenix finally saw the opening of Gate E. Terminal E53 was not far behind.

_E51... E52... E53._

_Edgeworth!_

As soon as Phoenix stepped through the arch marked "E53" his eyes fell on a man wearing a garish magenta suit. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Miles was sitting in the waiting area, staring at the wall to Phoenix's right. He seemed completely lost in thought, and his brow was furrowed in the way it always was when the man felt uneasy.

For a moment, Phoenix did not want to disturb the pensive man. It would be far too much like interfering with a deeply personal moment. But Phoenix was not about to abandon this endeavor now.

"Edgeworth!" he called, striding up to the man.

Miles' head snapped up in shock. He stared incredulously at Phoenix, saying nothing. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

_And now he's all flustered for no apparent reason._

_I knew this was a bad idea._

"Wright... what on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you off!" Phoenix replied.

Miles sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I didn't ask you to do that," he stated.

"I... Edgeworth... what the hell are you doing?" Phoenix blurted out.

Miles stared up at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why?" Phoenix asked, his emotions rising. "You're leaving again? You just... it feels like you just got back from the dead, and now you're leaving again. You didn't... you were going to leave without saying goodbye... " he rambled on.

Miles held up a hand. Phoenix stopped babbling.

"Allow me to explain," said Miles. "I am taking an indefinite leave from the prosecutor's office to travel abroad. While I am staying in Europe, I plan to study the various judicial systems set in place throughout the many countries. It will be beneficial to me as a prosecutor, and it is an opportunity to further my connections."

A wave of sadness sank into Phoenix.

_He's really leaving._

_I suppose there was a small part of me that thought I could convince him not to go. _

"So... how long will you be gone?" Phoenix asked.

Miles sighed again. "I'm not sure at this point. I have contacts in many places, so there will be no shortage of business. All I can say with confidence is that I will most likely be gone for several months.

_Months?_

"So... you're leaving for months, and you thought you could just slip away without saying goodbye? Honestly, Edgeworth, you should know better by now."

Miles gave a small smile, relaxing his body. "I am sorry. I didn't want any fuss over me leaving. I only notified you to ensure that you do not attempt to contact me by way of my office phone while I am gone. I'm not dead, as you can see. I'm not dropping off of the face of the planet. I'm just going away for a little while."

"I don't think 'months' qualifies as a 'little while,' Edgeworth," Phoenix argued.

"It's only temporary, I assure you," Miles insisted.

Phoenix sat down next to his friend. For a short while, the two men simply sat in silence. It was enough to be there, being with Edgeworth just for a little while. Nothing needed to be said.

"I'll miss you," Phoenix whispered, almost subconsciously.

Edgeworth kept his face mostly still, but his faint blush and subtle smile told Phoenix that he had heard him.

"I'm going to miss you too... and everyone else, of course," Miles quickly added.

Phoenix smiled. _Whatever you say, Edgeworth. _

"Um, I'm probably going to be moving around a lot," Miles changed the subject. He took out a slip of paper and a pen, and he began to scribble something down. "But I'm going to live in Germany for a few weeks. Here's the address at which I will be staying." He handed Phoenix the paper.

_I suppose it's now or never._

"Hey, Edgeworth? There's something I want you to have..." Phoenix began, but he was cut of by a harsh, loud voice from the ceiling.

"Flight 261 now boarding, Flight 261 now boarding."

Miles looked somewhat sad. "That's my flight." He got up from his seat.

"Wait," said Phoenix, also standing. "I need to give you something."

He handed Miles an envelope. It was old and careworn, as though it had been held many times without ever having been opened. The words "From Phoenix Wright to Miles Edgeworth" were handwritten on the front.

"I wrote this when you, um, 'died,' " said Phoenix. "I've had it in my desk for almost a year. But I want you to have it now. I don't care if you read it."

Miles stared down at the envelope before looking up at Phoenix.

"Thank you, Wright," he said simply, staring straight into his eyes.

"Flight 261 now boarding, Flight 261 last call," the voice blared again from the speaker.

_Don't leave. Please._

"I have to leave," said Miles. "Goodbye, Wright."

A lump rose in Phoenix's throat.

"G-goodbye, Edgeworth. Don't forget about everyone back home," Phoenix forced a smile.

"I could never forget my friends, Wright," said Miles. He was looking at Phoenix with an expression Phoenix had never seen on him before. It was a simple smile, but his features glowed with warmth and affection.

And with that, Miles turned to leave. Phoenix felt hot tears filling his eyes, but he blinked them away. As the woman by the gate was processing his boarding pass, he turned back to wave at Phoenix. Putting on a brave face, Phoenix waved back. Miles stepped through the gate and disappeared.

_He's gone. _

Phoenix sniffed, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. He watched a plane taking off outside the window, but he doubted it was Edgeworth's. His plane couldn't possibly be in the air yet.

Phoenix reread the paper that Miles had given him, now with firm resolve.

_I'll write to you, Edgeworth. Just like old times. I promise. _


End file.
